I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to paint can holders adaptable to ladders, and more particularly to self-leveling paint can holders.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of paint can holders are commercially available which are adapted to be used with ladders. These paint can holders eliminate the need for the painter to hold the paint can while painting. Further, these paint can holders are adapted to hold the paint cans level while painting, walking the ladder between painting locations, or elevating the ladder.
Typically, a hollow-rung aluminum ladder is used for painting wherein the rung hollows or openings are accessible from each side of the ladder frame. These openings disposed through the hollow-rungs are ideal for receiving paint can supports. One such paint can support adapted to such a ladder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,446 to Brown which teaches a ladder caddy having a holding-arm with rubber sleeves which can be inserted into one of the selected hollow-rungs. This device is adapted to receive a standard cylindrical paint can and provide self-leveling of the paint can in only one direction, namely, transverse to the ladder rungs to compensate for the incline of the ladder. It fails to include leveling if the ladder is supported on an unlevel footing, or while adjusting or walking the ladder.
Another paint can holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,226 to LaFontaine. This device also includes an elongated segment which can be disposed axially into a ladder rung hollow. A paint can holding frame is adapted to be secured to the inside rim of a cylindrical paint can to provide support. Again, this device is adapted to provide leveling only in a single direction transverse to the ladder rungs, and fails to provide automatic leveling in a second and axial direction along the adjacent ladder rung.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,993 to Hopkins teaches a paint can support and brush receptacle which is freely pivotal about a clamp for maintaining a level can and brush regardless of ladder inclination. However, leveling is only provided for in one direction. Thus, if the ladder is tilted slightly due to an uneven footing, or while moving the ladder, leveling is not provided.
Another paint caddy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,127 which has a paint can receptacle formed of a cylindrical member which can be mounted to either side rail of the ladder frame. This device also maintains the rim of the paint can in a horizontal position regardless of the incline of the ladder. However, this device fails to provide leveling of the paint can in a second direction if tilted sideways due to an uneven footing or while adjusting the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,550 to Storey teaches a paint bucket holder for a ladder having a holder which can be rotated to a predetermined and fixed angle relative to a clamp. Thus, the angle of tilt of the paint bucket can be changed in one direction. However, adjustment in a second direction is not provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,045 teaches a ladder caddy apparatus which also provides self-leveling in only one direction. A suspension web includes a keyhole slot for facilitating a pivotal mounting relative to the clamp member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,317 also teaches a paint can holder providing leveling in a single direction transverse to the ladder rungs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,060 to Korda teaches a paint can holder for hollow-rung ladders. The paint can holder has a supporting cradle and bottom plate for supporting a paint can in a fixed vertical position. The holder has a pivot for providing leveling in only one direction. The pair of diametrically opposed cradles in combination with the bottom plate are provided to prevent sideways movement of the paint can within the cradle. Accordingly, leveling is provided only in a single direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,428 teaches a self-leveling holding device including a pair of pivoting rings to provide self-leveling vertically and horizontally. An inner ring is pivotably coupled to and disposed within an outer ring, which outer ring is pivotably connected to a frame including a clamping portion. While this device is adapted to provide leveling in two dimensions unlike most of the prior art, the arrangement of the rings is rather intricate and paint drippings can bind and inhibit free rotation of each of the multiple pivot points.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,486 to Baker teaches a ladder bracket for providing leveling in two directions, but fails to include any mechanism for restricting shifting and slipping of the paint can within the ring.